This invention relates to antifreeze dyeing systems and methods. More particularly, this invention relates to improvements in systems and methods for automotive engine (light duty) service to include retail outlets that sell engine coolant on multiple manufactured vehicles.
Additionally, this invention relates to improvements in systems and methods for automotive engine (light duty) service facilities (commonly referred to as service stations) and heavy duty engine service facilities (facilities that service trucks, buses, and the like) that utilize engine coolant on multiple manufactured vehicles.
Engine coolant is a generic term most often used to describe a fluid or fluids used to assist in removing heat from an engine. One type of engine coolant commonly used is known as antifreeze. Antifreeze is a mixture of products used to provide added protection to engine coolant against freezing. In addition, antifreeze also assists raising the boiling point of some engine coolants, such as water. Water is commonly used as an engine coolant to transfer heat from an engine and then release the heat through use of a radiator system in a vehicle. Water has many properties that make it ideal for acting as a coolant (heat transfer properties); however, there are certain properties of water that are not the most efficient in extreme temperatures such as below freezing (expands as a solid) and above boiling (turns to gas). Further, water can be corrosive to certain metals and materials commonly found in engines. Antifreeze generally refers to a mixture of any concentration of, but typically about, 50% ethylene glycol [or other antifreeze chemical such as propanediol (“PDO”), propylene glycol (“PG”), glycerine, or other freeze protection chemicals] and less than or equal to about 50% water (preferably distilled) with a small percentage of other corrosion inhibitors that assist lowering the corrosive effects of water engine coolant. Generally, when used with a vehicle cooling system, antifreeze increases a vehicle cooling system's performance to remove heat from the engine.
Generically, a mixture of ethylene glycol and water is a relatively clear fluid. Over the years, antifreeze mixtures have been provided in a specifically selected color by manufacturers to promote use of a specific OEM (Original Equipment Manufacturer) brand. Each respective color has been essentially selected and correlated with various vehicle manufacturers to designate minor additions or deletions of engine coolant mixtures and anti-corrosive additives. Laws, such as the Magnuson-Moss Warranty Act (15 U.S.C. 2302), provide that an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) may not make its vehicle warranty conditional on the use of any specific brand of motor oil, oil filter, antifreeze, or any other component unless the manufacturer provides it to the customer free of charge during the warranty period.
While servicing engine coolant in vehicles, service facilities and retail stores have either had to keep on hand many different types and colors of antifreeze or provide a customer different colored antifreeze for servicing. Customers may be confused to see a different color antifreeze put into in their vehicles even when such antifreeze satisfies the requirements of the manufacturer or provides satisfactory performance as an engine coolant.
No system exists that is responsive to the growing number of different colored antifreeze solutions available on the market to avoid confusion among consumers and service technicians. Therefore a need exists for such a system.